This application proposes the development of the Llamar a Casa Symptom Support system, a scientifically based and culturally appropriate assessment and intervention program in Spanish for Hispanics/Latinos with cancer. Llamar a Casa will be integrated with Inflexxion's HouseCalls system. It will utilize the latest Interactive Voice Response (IVR) technology so that patients can indicate pain and symptom levels in between office visits, as well as receive critical self-care, culturally appropriate information for common cancer-related problems in Spanish. An administrative application will also be developed to allow oncologists and other office personnel to access customizable bilingual reports depicting patients' pain and symptom levels over time. The system is designed to address the increasing treatment of cancer on an outpatient basis, while also helping healthcare providers meet emerging guidelines that call for the "routinization" of pain and symptom assessments. Phase I will involve development of Alpha versions of the system's core assessment modules and proof of concept research to demonstrate product acceptability. Phase II will involve confirmation of the psychometric properties of all assessment modules proposed for the Llamar a Casa system, as well as production and testing of completed feedback and other patient support services.